Again and Again
by itsdabomdiggity
Summary: Fate keeps bringing two people together and these people will eventually have to deal with the consequences of their actions, can hatred from such a young age be forgiven?
1. Nearly reaching breaking point

**Chapter 1: Nearly reaching breaking point**

a/n: this is my first ever story, and is currently unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine, I apologize in advance for the all the grammatical errors and spelling, i was just so excited i couldn't wait to post. I don't mind critique because it will help me improve but please don't be too harsh, i don't think i have the confidence to withstand harsh comments right now. Well...enjoy and please review. Oh and i know it's a bit short, now but i promise the next chapter will be longer.

Close to breaking point

Lindsay was running late for class and was worried she hadn't given her best friend, Charlotte, her birthday present yet. Charlotte was turning 18 today and was having a big bash after school, Lindsay didn't want to attend but felt she had no choice because she was Charlotte's best friend; she had nothing appropriate to wear either.

"Awwww look who it is.", "if it isn't little Lindsay.", "What have you got there?"

Lindsay whipped around to find herself face to face, well more like face to chest with Ashley, Caroline and Louisa. They sneered at her, taunting her about her height and facial features. She was quite short for her age, at 5ft 3, could be categorised as slightly overweight with frizzy hair and an acne covered face.

"Leave me alone," Lindsay spat out, pronouncing each syllable

"And why would we want to do that tubby?"

The girls could hear the sound of footsteps coming round the corner, Lindsay hoped with all her might it was a teacher, so she wouldn't have to handle this situation, not that she was a chicken or anything. Ashley, Louisa and Caroline all put on innocent faces in case it was a teacher they would say the little midget detained them from getting to class.

Lindsay groaned as she saw Damian Darcy- or tyrannasaurus Rex as she liked to call him- strolling languidly down the hall way with his pretty boy smirk on.

Damian Darcy was born and raised in new York but moved to London two years ago when is dad died. The girls either saw him as a walking cash sign, as heir to Darcy publishing or a walking a hottie. He was 5ft 9, dark curls and had slightly muscular build with intense grey eyes.

She despised Damien that, arrogant bastard, after he humiliated her in English class a year ago. When he said he couldn't handle having a partner as ugly as her also insisting it wouldn't be good for his social status.

"Well, well ladies what do we have here?"

"Hi Darcy," they all simpered simultaneously, fluttering their eyelashes.

"Oh...We're just having a little fun," drawled Caroline as she sauntered closer to Darcy, earning her a glare from her friends.

Lindsay quickly snatched the box from Ashley's hand as the scene took place, stuffing it in her hood pocket and trying to slink away to class, she was over 20 minutes late now.

"And where do you think you're going," Damien pulled her back by the hood

Lindsay turned around slowly her eyes flashing with hatred and anger, "I'm going to class, where you should be right now,", she turned to face the bitchy trio, "a class is where you sit to learn, and it's full of table and chairs but damn! No sparkly nail polish" she said in a high sarcastic tone

Damien glared at Lindsay; he wasn't used to girls speaking to him like this. Lindsay always seemed to emanate hatred to him. He didn't like her disrespect, he didn't like that he found her intellectually fascinating, he didn't like that he thought about her more than he should have and he didn't like having her in his English class.

"You need to learn some respect little Lindsay," he said snatching the box out of the pocket in her hoodie.

"And you learn to keep your hands to yourself and give me my property back," Lindsay snapped.

He laughed, "Like I would want to touch you in the first place," The trio of bitches heckled at this, showering him with praises for his brilliant comeback.

"Then FUCKING let go of me and give me Charlotte's birthday present back!" Lindsay snapped

Damien pulled the lid of the box to reveal a silver bracelet with the initial "L" on it. Damien was a bit jealous that she got a birthday present for her friend; when it was his birthday last week she didn't even wish him a simple happy birthday, when the rest of the student body had thrown him a surprise party she didn't attend, not like he cared. Damien wished he could bridge this gap between them and at least become friends, even though she wasn't one of the most attractive girls at this sixth form institute, she intrigued him. He wanted to get to know her, he wanted to...No point thinking about it, he couldn't be seen with someone like her, that would damage is social status.

He put the box with the bracelet in it on top of the row of lockers, it was a bit of a stretch for him but he made it. Glancing at his watch, Damian strolled of to English with Ashley, Caroline and Louisa trailing behind him.

Lindsay sighed and slumped against the lockers, she couldn't be bothered to go class now; she wouldn't be able to concentrate and she didn't think she could handle seeing the face of that scum again. It had taken her 3 months to save for that bracelet, it wasn't that pricey but her family wasn't that rich and her parents had better things to spend their money on. She started by saving her lunch money, Charlotte was her best friend and she had to get her something.

Lindsay sighed. Thinking about her family always made her sigh, she couldn't wait to leave that mad house and the only people keeping her sane at home were her dad and Jane. Jane, Mary, Lisa, her parents and the dog kitty all lived in a 4-bedroom house. Lindsay and Jane shared a bedroom, Lisa and Mary shared a room and their parents had a room, her dad converted the smallest room into a library for himself, it was probably what was keeping him sane. Mary was...different, she always tried to be different, to stand out but not never really in a positive way, Jane was the saint, always seeing the good in people even if it could be to her own detriment, Lisa's... a slut in the making, just because she's was her sister didn't make her blind to her ways. Her mum was absolutely fixated on finding all of the girls brilliant matches, whilst her dad paid her no heed. She sighed again; her family contained some challenging members.

Lindsay's day went from bad to terrible, and it was all Damien's fault. She had to ask the janitor for a ladder to get her box off the lockers, but he was unavailable till break time, so she had to publicly humiliate herself and draw attention to herself by waiting to then get her box down.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

Lindsay felt a bit better by now; she had spent the whole lunch time bitching to Charlotte about how much she hated T-Rex and how much of a douche bag he was.

Charlotte had loved her bracelet and felt pity for friend for what she had to endure at the hand of Damien and the girls. Charlotte had a sneaky suspicion that Damien actually liked Lindsay, because she had never heard of him to bully or pick on anyone as he did her best friend. She thought it was a playground crush, the type where you hurt the girl you like by pulling her hair or something like that. However Charlotte was starting to get worried about how much more her friend could take, she could tell Lindsay was close to breaking point.

Lindsay waited by the gates with Mary, after school, waiting for Jane to come pick them up, on her way back from work. Jane had decided to take an extended break before going to university, so she could help the family out by getting a job and contribute to the household income.

"So...how was school today?" Lindsay questioned her sister sincerely, if not awkwardly.

Mary grumbled something that sounded like fine.

Lindsay wandered how it was possible to live with someone your whole life, and be so closely related but yet not be able to hold a comfortable conversation with that person.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

Damien spotted Lindsay and her weird looking sister by the school gates; he wanted to say hi to her and see how she was and he also wanted to apologise for putting the gift box on top of the lockers, where she couldn't reach. He was acting out of jealousy when he did that, jealous that she cared more about Charlotte than him, maybe he was being a little irrational to.

He would go over and apologise, plus his driver was parked in that direction anyway, so if any one of his peers asked where he was going, he could say he was going to his driver.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

"Hi"

Lindsay groaned when she heard that, by now, familiar voice; she was not in the mood for this, she just wanted to go home.

Damien shuffled his feet awkwardly, "the box is not on top of the locker anymore, so I assume you took it, I would have given it back to you." He hated how she made him feel awkward.

"That's awfully kind of you."

Lindsay turned around and stared boldly into his eyes, no amusement, no kindness, no fear, just plain ice cold hatred. Damien never noticed until now that there were flecks of gold and emerald in her brown eyes, although he'd never been this close to her until now.

Damien decided to take the hint and leave her in peace, at least he tried. He tried to put on a brave face as he left, not wanting to show to anyone, especially himself, he'd been hurt by her dismissal. He strode quickly into the back seat of his car; nodding to his driver he was ready to leave.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

Jane's 1990 Ford, pulled up beside the school gate as Damien's car moved out of view. Lindsay jumped into the front seat as Mary trudged into the back seat.

Jane could tell by the way her sister's shoulder was set that it would be best to leave her be, she would talk when she was ready, so she carried a conversation with Mary instead, asking about her day and how her classes were.


	2. Of family and dolls

**Chapter 2: Of family and dolls**

A.N: what to say,, what to say, well this chapter is unBeta'd because I couldn't be patient enough to wait for my beta to reply, so all mistakes are mine. oh and no Darcy in this chapter, sorry to disappoint. Please review.

Lindsay decided she was being silly for letting someone has arrogant and pompous as Damien Darcy get to her, taking a deep breath in and out, she decided to push the matter aside.

"How was work Janie?"

"Great, how was sixth form?"

Lindsay didn't know whether or not tell her sister about her day, but she already said she would push the issue aside, so keeping to her earlier promise to herself, she said "Fine, Janie, just great. Remember you said you would come to Charlotte's birthday bash with me, I know you must be really tired but I really don't want to go on my own."

"Of course am coming, have you choose what to wear already?"

"Err...nah, I'll choose when I get home" not like it would make difference she wondered, she probably wouldn't even get noticed, she could go in her pyjamas, like anyone would care. Jane would look stunning as usual, "the belle of the ball" as mum would say. Jane looked good all the time, if she wasn't so nice Lindsay suspected she would hate her for being so beautiful.

She decided to turn on the radio, to block out her thoughts; they were starting to get depressing. Jason Mraz sang out from the radio, his upbeat tone vibrating around the car calming Lindsay as she tried to focus on what Jane was saying.

"...grey dress or that dress mom got you for Christmas last year, it'll make your eyes pop and I could do your make up for you. Tonight is going to be fun if you just relax and enjoy yourself." Oh no, Lindsay groaned, that dress was way too short, her thighs whilst still shapely had more meat on them than the average 17 year old but the dress did have an empire line to hide her love handles and that was a huge plus for her. That dress it was then.

"Yes Janey, I didn't even think about it, what would I do without you?"

Jane beamed at her sister, happy to help.

"Are you going to come with us Mary?" asked Jane pleasantly

"Huh?" mumbled Mary.

"Charlotte's having a birthday party, at her house to celebrate her 18th," Jane explained simply.

"Why would I waste my time going to some party? I don't see that as a productive use of my time."

"What would you see had a productive use of your time?" Lindsay questioned, the sarcasm dripping from her voice, all Mary did with her free time was read the same battered copy of Wuthering Heights continuously. Mary glared at Lindsay through the side mirror.

"We're home," Jane said perkily, eager to distract her siblings from there squabbles.

Lindsay was glad to be home, that was the longest 30 minutes' drive ever. The car rolled into their drive on Meryton lane, it was one of those neighbourhoods that the houses all looked identical, if it wasn't for the door number Lindsay doubted she would recognise her own house. Lindsay stepped out of the car first and walked over to the house ringing the bell having forgotten her keys at home in the morning. She was impatient to get to her room; her room was her home, where she could have some peace and comfort.

Lisa answered the ding dong of the bell, still in her uniform. It still surprises her every time she saw her sister's so called uniform and there was barely any of it. Lisa's blond hair was straightened down, so straight it looked like she ironed it. She had loads of eye make-up around her brown eyes and orange foundation on that didn't even match her skin tone; her plain navy blue school skirt barely covered her bum and her plain white shirt had the 3 top buttons undone. Lindsay didn't understand how her sister got into school like that or how her parents let her leave like that either.

"Lisa" Lindsay said in greeting as she walked past her and headed into the house. She wasn't close with her youngest sister at all; they had nothing in common and could barely tolerate each other. Lindsay turned when she heard the trotting of Kitty the brown bull terrier coming up the passage way; kitty followed Lisa around the house everywhere, like a third leg, everyone found it quite amusing.

Lindsay sighed as she could still hear the music as she trudged upstairs to her sanctuary.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

"Wake up Lindsay," Jane sighed, as she gently shook her sister awake. They'd been home for about 3 hours now; Jane had spent her time helping her mum make bangers and mash for dinner. Lisa was socializing on facebook whilst listening to music with Kitty scratching her back herself on the carpet. Mary was outside reading in the late afternoon sunshine.

"...5 more minutes mom," Lindsay grumbled sleepily digging deeper in to the bed.

"No Linds, it's me Jane. Dinner is ready, come downstairs."

Stretching lazily Lindsay try to dispel her sleepiness; she had only planned to nap for half an hour. She wondered if it was the stress from the day that made her tired; dealing with Damien always made her more sleepy than normal.

"Sorry Jane I fell asleep. What were you doing while I was sleeping?"

"I was helping mom with dinner"

"oh Jane, I was planning to come down after a 30 minutes nap, to give you a reprieve, you work to hard Jane," she felt bad for her sister, she spent a lot of her free time looking after the family. She never really went out to have fun anymore, the last time she went clubbing or out with her friends, was when she was going out with her ex-boyfriend: James. James was a laugh and good for Jane, he was kind, funny, cheeky and hot but they had broken up because James had gone to Manchester for University. Jane had being single now for 2 years, not that weren't any offers.

She was going to make sure she caused no problems for Jane at Charlotte's party; she would have fun and be happy, so Jane and Charlotte wouldn't have to keep an eye on her.

"It's alright, I love to cook," said Jane

"Jane you're too good," she said giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading downstairs.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

"Well, I hope you had a good nap Miss Lindsay whilst your sister and I were slaving away in the kitchen for you. Oh Jane! Your such a beautiful, sweet daughter and so good to me, I don't know why your not married yet! Any man would be lucky to have such a beautiful wife, the clock has started to tick my dear, you're going to be 21 soon." Mrs. Bennet sighed and carried on setting the table.

"Exactly Jane, before you know you'll be 40 with 100 cats; no one will want you then." drawled Mr. Bennet as he strolled into the dining room.

"Oh no, not my dear sweet Jane!" screeched Mrs. Bennet.

"Calm down Mom, Dad is just joking," placated Jane.

"Oh my poor nerves!" Mrs. Bennet said, fanning herself with tissue.

Lindsay sighed. This was going to be a long dinner. Lisa started telling anyone who was listening about how some boy asked her out to a movie but she said no because...because of something, she had stop listening by then. Jane seemed to be politely listening and Mrs Bennet was giving her youngest daughter her full undivided attention and congratulating her.

"Well my daughter, nothing seems to change" Mr. Bennet quipped from behind his book.

"Not at all Dad, what book are you reading?" then her and her dad launched into a discussion of literature.

"I don't think you should finish your food Lindsay, you're getting quite fat now," said Mrs. Bennet quite bluntly. Lisa started giggling, Jane gasped, Mary ignored everyone and read her book, Mr. Bennet put down is book glaring at his wife as Lindsay went bright red with embarrassment and shame.

"Thank you for your advice mother I will endeavour to take that on board," stated Lindsay calmly although you could see the pain in her big brown eyes. She lowered her eyes to her plate, trying to hide the tears welling up in them. Although she was only about 20 pounds overweight her mum just made her feel like an elephant in a room of ants. The tension in the room was high although Mrs. Bennet and Lisa didn't noticed as their carried on their conversation even Mary eventually put down her book.

"WOOF! WOOF!" everyone turned to see kitty strutting in to sit at Lisa's foot. Lindsay sighed happy for the relief of tension in the room.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

As soon as dinner was done Lindsay escaped to her room, with Jane following behind after helping her mum to tidy up the dishes.

Jane knew she needed to change her sister's mood because if her sister went to the party like this neither of them would have a good time, besides she didn't think her sister was fat; she was just a little chubby; it was most probably baby fat which she would lose soon, plus most of her sister's weight seemed to be in her chest not that you would ever notice with all the baggy jumpers she wore.

"We have to leave in 2 hours, so we should start getting ready. Do you want to have a bath now?" said Jane.

" yeah, sure, whatever," Lindsay regretted saying that as soon as she said it, seeing the worry flicker over sister's face, she was supposed to make sure Jane had a good time tonight.

"Will you do my hair please; you're the only one who ever does it good?" said Lindsay, mock pouting, trying to be more upbeat.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

The girls had fun doing each other's make-up and hair, talking and joking around like when they we're kids with not a worry in the world. Lindsay curled her sister's hair into loose ringlets and helped Jane pick out a white sheath dress that fell just above the knee; the straps went around her neck in a halter neck and she paired it off with 3 inch heel white platforms. Saying she looked like an angel was an understatement. Jane had smoothed out her sister's frizzy hair to reveal bouncy curly hair; she had put on make-up to disguise her sister's acne and enhanced her eyes with eye liner, mascara and eye shadow. She wore the dress her mom got her for Christmas which was mid-thigh, the dress revealed what she had being hiding under her baggy jumpers. Lindsay felt uncomfortable and ridiculous in the outfit but refused to complain; she would look on the bright side; at least her dress had sleeves although she wasn't so certain she could walk in the 3 inch strappy heels her sister learnt her.


	3. Past Breaking Point

**Chapter 3: Past Breaking Point**

Lindsay felt anxious as she walked downstairs; this was her first time getting dressed up; she felt like running up the stairs to get changed into a baggy jumper and some baggy jeans, but she said she was going to go and have fun, so she planned to do just that. She held up her head as she walked the downstairs putting on a brave face.

"Oh Jane darling, you look stunning, all the men will be falling over themselves to ask you to dance," cooed Mrs. Bennet.

Jane blushed prettily and murmured thanks demurely.

"You look tolerable I suppose Lindsay, but that's probably the best we can except with your looks" said Mrs Bennet, her eyes roaming over her 2nd daughter.

Lindsay stiffened as she nodded her head at her mother's compliment.

"Well you didn't get your looks from me that am sure of," muttered Mrs. Bennet under her breath still critically looking over her second daughter.

Mrs. Francine Bennet was a beauty in her day; she had blond curls with a tall willowy figure, her looks a combination of Jane and Lisa. However with age, grey hairs started to show, hence her quarterly appointment with the hair dressers for a dye to retouch to her golden curls. Francine had also gained more weight with child bearing but she still retained an admirable figure for a 45 year old woman. People often speculated that it was her figure that attracted Thomas Bennet because they had nothing in common and still have nothing in common; they could barely carry a conversation between each other.

"Mom!" Jane whispered furiously under her breath, horrified by what her mother was saying and how it would affect Lindsay. Jane thought her sister looked lovely, and didn't want her mom to damper her sister spirits with her unsavoury words.

"Thanks mom, for your oh so pretty compliments. What a great boost to my confidence." Lindsay drawled sarcastically determined to pay her mother no heed.

Jane said goodbye to her mom, as she ushered her sister out of the house, they were running 30 minutes behind and they still had the 10 minutes walk to Charlotte's house ahead of them.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

They we're greeted with the Travie Mccoy's-Billionaire blasting through the speakers as they entered Charlotte's house. The door was left slightly ajar for party goers.

Jane and Lindsay were surprised by the numerous amounts of people there. It seemed like everyone from sixth form was there, even though Charlotte probably didn't know most of them. The lights were dim, creating an eerie atmosphere. Everyone was dressed to the nine's, girls strutting around in platform high heels everywhere with the boys leaning against the walls with a smooth shave or some fresh jeans. The living room had been transformed into a dancing area, with people dancing together.

Both girls immediately set off to find Charlotte and congratulate her; they found Charlotte dancing in the living room with a boy neither of them knew. Charlotte was easy to spot with her pink and silver tiara with happy birthday on it in her hair. She wore a cream silk top with a brown khaki tulip skirt that reached midway on her thighs. Her black hair was in waves, with minimal make-up. Charlotte was having fun, she couldn't remember ever having this much attention bestowed on her, she had danced to 4 songs already with 3 different guys. Collins had asked her to dance twice; he wasn't really a great dancer but she didn't want to be rude after he had helped her on her physiology paper.

Lindsay pulled Charlotte to the side and shouted, "Happy birthday Char, everything looks great! You look stunning."

"Huh?" Charlotte shouted back

"Great party!" Lindsay shouted putting both thumbs up. Jane nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow you guys looks great!" Charlotte exclaimed, she wasn't surprised that Jane looked stunning, she wouldn't expect any less, but she was surprised to see her best friend dressed so. To be honest, she didn't think Lindsay would come, and if she did, she imagined she would have worn, a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper but she looked quite decent in her high heels and empire line dress with cleavage on show. Her friend's acne looked non existent, and her frizzy hair was tamed into tight curls.

Lindsay didn't mind Charlotte giving her the once over but she felt a bit hurt by the look of surprise that crossed her friends face.

"I am going to fetch something to drink, do you guys want something?" Lindsay asked, wanting to explore and get something to drink. Jane was going to answer when a boy came to ask her to dance; Jane being Jane didn't decline or scold him for interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, please get me a Guinness and coke" requested Charlotte

Lindsay nodded and headed to the kitchen, she had been to Charlotte's house several times before so new her way around pretty well, she managed to squeeze through, getting to the kitchen soon after leaving Charlotte.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

Damien was surprised when he laid his eyes on Lindsay. She looked good, not beautiful but good even fine. At that moment he realised that her hair must have red highlights in it because it shone a red-ish glow around her head, as his eyes roamed downwards, his bottom lip dropped a little. He heard footsteps coming around the corner but yet he struggled to remove is eyes from her cleavage; they were displayed so enticingly in her dress, he wanted so badly to reach out and touch. Her face looked smooth, she must have been wearing makeup but it was her eyes he found the most beautiful, he could even see them twinkling from where he was standing. He felt exhausted; he was using most of his restraint to prevent himself from going to her. He had even forgotten what he came to the kitchen for; he sighed and slumped against the kitchen counter. He knew someone would come to find him soon so he needed to pull himself together quick.

Just as he finished that train of thought, Ashley, Caroline and Louisa strutted into the kitchen, seeking his advice on a matter of some importance. Ashley had her hair flowing down in waves, some big hoops and a neon pink boob tube dress that just covered her bum on. Louisa had her short bob straighten wearing the same dress as Ashley but with straps and in neon green. Caroline wore the same boob tube dress in neon orange but with a black belt at the waste. Looking at them was giving him a slight headache, their neon colours seemed garish in the dark eerie atmosphere of the party and their colours seemed to clash with each other.

They wanted to ask him who looked the hottest, he wanted to roll his eyes at their 'matter of importance' but he wouldn't. Putting on his charming smile, he said "Why you all look stunning; I can't make a decision as important as this all on my own, can't even think of concentrating with 3 beautiful girls standing right in front of me."

Ashley smiled licking her bottom lips at him, Louisa blushed and wink and Caroline fluttered her eye lashes and inched closer. They were all so predictable. He turned is head when he caught Lindsay walking towards the kitchen, giving her the once over again.

Caroline, Louisa and Ashley where disappointed to have his attention turned elsewhere, but when they realised who grabbed his attention, they were livid.

Caroline sneered and stepped forwards, "Hello there Lindsay, well don't you look good tonight."

Lindsay decided she would not take the bait; she would get the two cans of Coke and Guinness cans she came for and leave. She sighed and walked up to Damien.

"Excuse me, please," she tried to state calmly, not wanting to get into a big argument however she couldn't help the iciness slipping out as well.

Damien felt stuck in a tight spot, if he moved out of the way for her who knew what the consequences would be; humiliation by association, even his wealth won't be able to save him from being teased; he would be accused of liking her however if he did move, it would put him in a kinder light in her eyes. She already hated him enough as it is, not moving and preventing her from getting a drink would hardly make it any worse.

"I can't hear you," he said, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"Excuse me," she stated, reminding herself not to get upset.

"What's the magic word?"

"Can you please move I would like to get a can of coke," at this point she was grinding her teeth, to prevent herself from being rude.

"I don't think that was sincere enough. What do you think ladies?" he asked Caroline, Louisa and Ashley

"Not sincere at all" snarled Ashley, crossing her arms over her chest and pushing her chest forward.

Louisa snickered and battered her eyelashes at Damien.

Caroline strutted forward, grabbed a coke from behind him whilst pressing her body provocatively against his.

Damien inwardly cringed when he felt Caroline's bare chest press on his shoulders and bicep and groaned internally when he saw Caroline discreetly shake the can of coke. She used the fact that Lindsay was glaring at him and not paying attention as an opportunity to cause more mischief.

"Oh Damien, do leave her alone, it is after all her best friend's party," Caroline drawled sweetly, giving the coke and a plastic cup to Lindsay.

Lindsay was feeling very wary accepting the cup and coke from Caroline but she didn't see her do anything to it. She nodded her head politely to Caroline as a sign of thanks and went up to the counter to mix the drink with four pair of eyes on her.

Damien wanted to tell her not to open it; he wanted to smack it from her hand; he willed with his entire mind for her to turn to look at him so he could signal is some way for her not to open the can.

"WHOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!" the coke, spurted of the can, the second she opened it, dripping her in diet coke as she jumped backed and screamed in surprise.

Caroline, Louisa and Ashley laughed at her reaction whilst Damien held his breath as he watched the coke travel down her body and in between the valley of her breasts in envy and as a crimson blush spread upwards to her face. If it wasn't for Ashley, Caroline and Louisa he would have offer to the lick the coke of for her. He watched entranced as she went to get tissue to wipe down her chest and arms unaware of her audience; he was delighted with every new inch of skin that was revealed. His jeans were starting to get a tad bit uncomfortable.

Caroline noticed that Damien wasn't laughing and was shocked to see where his attention was. Why he was looking at her, when she was standing right there? She needed to get rid of that girl now. She pinched Louisa and Ashley, to get them to notice and jutted her chin towards Damien and then Lindsay. Ashley gasped first and scowled, about 3 second later Louisa gasped to. This was not why she gave the girl the drink, she was suppose to humiliate her not having Damien watching in lust.

Caroline trudged forward and pushed Lindsay out of the kitchen snapping Damien out of his haze.

Damien cursed himself internally again when he realised he was caught ogling; he needed to find a way to placate the jealous trio right now, before this got about.

Giving all three girls his winning smile, he said "So which of you lovely ladies will give me the pleasure of a first dance?" they took the bait and where soon dragging him to dancing area.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

Lindsay was livid. She didn't want to be at this party anymore, with those spiteful people here, why where they even here, they weren't friends of Charlotte! "Grrrrr," she wanted to go now, but she promised herself she wouldn't disturb Jane or Charlotte's night of fun. Looking for Jane, she spotted her dancing with some boy, giggling and laughing. She needed a breather to compose herself; she would go outside, being outside always made her feel fresh.

Heading into the garden, Lindsay remembered the first day Damien came to her Sixth Form, at that point she had been in year 10 and he was in year 11. When she first laid eyes on him, her tummy had done little somersaults and her heartbeat had increased, she had felt drawn to him; she couldn't take her eyes of him, his shiny brown curls reaching his collar, his broad shoulders and deep grey eyes. She started to look forward to English more, she had being so excited when they had being assigned to work together for an English project she'd been practically giddy. However when she came to see her English teacher during lunch, to ask him something , she had overheard Damien saying he couldn't work with someone like her, how it would ruin his reputation. She had felt her heart break into a million pieces, how could she have been so naive, thinking...she didn't even know what she thought anymore. What he said was rude and arrogant, since then on a strong dislike for him had started to grow and escalated to what it was today.

She sat on the garden steps in the corner watching the starry night, thinking about how much she now hated a certain Damien Darcy. She was also angry at herself for letting him and his friends ruin her evening; plus she still needed to get Charlotte her drink and one for herself but she was wary of going inside not wanting to run into him again.

She didn't know how long she sat outside for but she whipped her head around when she heard footsteps coming into the garden. It was Damien, Caroline and three more of his male friends, they couldn't see her where she was sitting, she thanked GOD for that, however she could still hear their conversation.

"So Damien, a little birdie told us you have the hots for some girl," teased Robert.

"Yeah dude, who is this unfortunate girl?" questioned Sam

Lindsay faintly heard Caroline snicker at this point. She couldn't care less whom this girl was, she just wanted them to go inside, so she could escape unnoticed.

"You guys are mistaken," declared Damien, his voice easily carrying over to where Lindsay sat.

"Do you know who this girl is Caroline?" asked Robert.

"Oh, am not sure but...Damien sure looked like he wanted to jump Lindsay bones earlier on" tittered Caroline.

"Lindsay who?" asked Robert

"Don't be stupid Caroline," Damien warned.

"Who is Lindsay?" growled both of Damien's friends in frustration. Lindsay really hoped they were talking about some other Lindsay, it couldn't be her, please GOD don't let it be me she thought.

"She goes to our 6th form, but I doubt you guys would know her; she doesn't run in our circles; she's short, fat and pimpled faced." Caroline answered easily, Lindsay couldn't believe what she was hearing, its that how people saw her? She didn't think she could cope with this anymore. She wanted to start afresh; she wanted to move away; she knew she was being a coward but she didn't care anymore. These people where starting to make her feel depressed about her existence.

"Dude, your standards are slipping," laughed one of Damien's friends.

Damien shook his head, knowing Caroline or one of her friends told the guys about the drink incident; this was what he didn't want to happen; he needed to redeem himself, even if it meant tarnishing Lindsay even more, its not like she would hear him anyways.

"Like I would waste my time on someone such as her, it's for people like her that Clean and Clear, Oxy and Weight Watcher's are there for," Damien retorted, grimacing as his friends started laughing loud enough to be heard inside. When they finished laughing his friend's decided to head inside but he declined, wishing to stay outside. He knew his guilty conscience wouldn't let him sleep easy tonight; he felt deeply ashamed of himself; he doubted his parents would be very proud of him right now.

He sat on the step with his head in his hands but he lifted it up when he heard the click clacking of heels coming in his direction. He looked up to see Lindsay crouched down in front of him, her face about 5 inches away from his. He flushed bright red when he realised she must have heard all he said. Her eyes where shimmering with unshed tears and her jaws clenched, making unwavering eye contact with him. He couldn't spot any emotions in her eyes; no anger, no fear and no hatred just plain coldness. He suddenly felt very chilly in the warm April weather.

Lindsay clenched her fists by her side using every inch of will power not to hit him. She wanted to tell him how much she was fed up of hating him, that she hope to never see his face again, how she would be lying if she said she wished him a nice life. She was worried if she started she would never stop, so she just glared.

Damien was shocked by the intensity of her glare and the coldness in her eyes. He waited patiently for her to say something, anything was better than nothing, to call him several names or even to slap him as he knew was he due, however she just got up and moved to towards doors, he was surprised to see her stop halfway and turn to him.

"Good bye," she said with such finality, her voice hoarse like she had been shouting for hours on end and posture rigid with control. He had never felt more ashamed of himself than he did now; he might have just pushed her too far.

Damien sat there unmoving, minutes after she left, wondering how he ever became like this. He had been treating her no better than a bully would for the past year, when his interest was sparked. He promised himself and her at that very moment he wouldn't utter one mean word about her ever again. He needed to let her be, maybe if she calmed down enough to listen to him he would apologise.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

Lindsay went straight to the kitchen to get something to drink, she did not want to have to tell Jane and Charlotte what happened; she didn't want their sympathy; she was determined to dance and then leave the party.

After drinking something strong, although she wasn't sure what it was Lindsay headed to the dance area, she was going to put on a happy demeanour so Jane and Charlotte wouldn't know what had happened.

She could hear the music as soon as she went out of the kitchen.

I've got the magic in me

Every time I touch that track it turns into gold

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me

When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me

Now everybody wants some presto magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Lindsay danced and jumped around for a bit and then affecting a lighter air than she felt she saddled up to Jane and Charlotte, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Charlotte's telling me about her prom dress," replied Jane. Jane gave her sister a once over. She was suspicious her sister was up to something because she didn't except to see her sister dancing around so carefree.

"I keep forgetting your prom is this year Charlotte" said Lindsay eagerly, trying to distract Jane from her perusal. The girls then launched into a discussion of the latest styles, what they thought would suit Charlotte and what Jane wore for her prom. After the discussion Lindsay told her friend and sister that she wanted to go home, she was getting tired. She insisted that Jane stay and have fun and Charlotte look after her.

Lindsay walk was full thoughts of on how she was going to tell her father that she was moving to go stay with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. She hoped he would let her go with his permission, but she planned to leave even if he didn't grant his permission. She needed a fresh start. Now.

A/N: Hope you guys like it, pls review. tell me what you think will happen, what you want to happen, any opinions, it helps me to look at it from a different perspective.


	4. The Birth of Elizabeth

**Chapter 4- The Birth of Elizabeth**

6 years later

I used to think that I could not go on

And life was nothing but an awful song

But now I know the meaning of true love

I'm leaning on the everlasting arms

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Lindsay loved this song; it was a classic and would always be a classic in her eyes. She felt great and free; she was driving in the countryside on her way to see Jane and her new boyfriend. Jane was going out with the CEO of Netherfield Books; they had met at a charity function, where Jane was representing the Longbourn foundation.

She was going to spend two weeks with her favourite sister in the countryside, she didn't know where the house was but she had put the postal code in her GPS. She was looking forward to spending her vacation with Jane, although she couldn't get rid of the feeling of foreboding she had for the weeks ahead; a nagging feeling, that she was in for a wild ride.

I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me running through that open door

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

See I was on the verge of breaking down

Sometimes silence can seem so loud

There are miracles in life I must achieve

But first I know it starts inside of me, oh

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

When Lindsay first arrived at her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner's, her sprits were low. She focused all her attention on getting up to speed in her new sixth form; she didn't talk much or bother to make any friends at her new sixth form for the first 3-5 months. Eventually her Aunt and Uncle had become very worried about her. They had sat her down and asked her what was wrong. She was reluctant to tell them anything at first but when her Aunt gave her an encouraging pat on the hand, she felt like a dam had been broken, her tears pouring out, it was the first time she'd cried since the night she decided she wanted to leave Meryton. She told them everything as they showered her with their love and support. They were the first and only people she told; she had tried her best to block it out and try to ignore her feelings.

Her Aunt Madeline Gardiner and her Uncle Morris Gardiner, where shocked by what had to happen to their niece and felt disgusted that she had been treated like that for so long and no one had done anything about it. They both decided to calm their reactions and made sure they didn't get to hot tempered during the re-telling, they wanted her to heal and move on, and by them dwelling and exclaiming over her mistreatment, they wouldn't be helping her.

Her aunt and uncle had accepted her as their daughter and treated her as part of their family, it was their love and care that helped her have the level of confidence she had in herself today. That day she had promised herself that she would show no more weakness. That day she decided she needed to take a positive outlook on life, and think of the past as it pleased her. That day she had decided to be more sociable. That day she was determined to make her courage rise at every attempt of intimidation, since that day she had decided to go by her middle name Elizabeth, she was starting afresh in every sense of the word.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

Elizabeth kept to her word and promise to herself, she had changed in several ways over the years; she was more wary of the opposite sex and never trusted them enough to get into a relationship with them; she was more bold and witty but emotionally distant. Her friends teased her constantly over her sexuality because of her lack of boyfriends, some girls even hitted on her because they thought she wasn't straight.

Elizabeth wasn't in close contact with her family anymore, with the exception to Jane. When she moved away from home, she had called home once every two weeks for the first year to assure her father and Jane she was safe and happy. After Jane moved out and her father felt appeased with her living conditions, she tried to call once a month to keep in contact with home but with time the once a month had dwindled to 4 times a year. The last time Elizabeth had called home was 6 months ago and counting, the last time she had been home was 3 years ago.

Elizabeth had grown and developed with time, she was no longer 5ft 3 with frizzy hair and 20 pounds overweight. Her had unfrizzed and grew to reveal shiny, chocolate curls that were naturally bouncy and soft that just reached her waist. Her acne had gone to show her pale creamy complexion that contrasted beautifully with her hair, with the acne gone there was now nothing distracting you from her eyes and long eyelashes. Her eyes were still her most beautiful asset; brown but with flecks of gold and emerald twinkling about. She had grown from 5ft 3 to 5ft 10 giving her legs that never seemed to end. Elizabeth no longer wore the baggy jumpers she used to wear now she was proud of her body, she was only 5 pounds overweight now but that was in all the right places. She loved herself and loved her life. She was content.

Two years ago when she had graduated out of university with a degree in English Literature, she had been looking for a job in a magazine to garner some practice before trying to get a job in the publishing field. She had worn a pinstripe pant suit with a red blouse and red court shoes underneath; she had her hair down and very subtle make up; she had been dressed to impress and she believed that if she wanted a job in the fashion industry she had to be fashionable. She had been charming and confident in the interview, keeping to her promise to rise over any intimidation. Her interviewer Mrs. Stephens had called her in again after all the other interviews had been conducted, she had been surprised to get called in twice but really didn't know what to expect.

Mrs. Stephens had told her that she didn't get the position she was looking for because she was over qualified for the job, but she had called her in to tell her that her sister in law worked at Victoria's Secret head office and they were currently looking for some new models, that she should try applying because she fit the description her sister told her. Elizabeth had been shocked and flattered, she knew her body had changed over the years but she never considered modelling, however she promised the interviewer she would think about it carefully and thanked her for the recommendation.

She spent the rest of her day contemplating applying for the job at Victoria's Secret. On one hand she still needed to pay her student loan, and pay for her apartment and for everyday amenities, but the other hand she didn't know whether she would feel comfortable showcasing her body like that, with all eyes on her and it wouldn't be a valuable use of her degree. She doubted she would even get the job anyways, but there was nothing wrong in applying. She decided to give it a shot.

However she did get the job and had been a Victoria's Secret model for the past two years; it had been a big confident boost to her. Her mother had been shocked when she told her the news over the phone and insisted she was joking, having not seen her daughter for a while; she thought she looked the same. Elizabeth didn't give a second thought to her mum's adamant refusal that she could be a model; she didn't expect any more from her mother; Lisa at first had been in shock, then jealous and then didn't believe her. Her father and Mary had dealt with it with indifference; her father was just happy she was alive and well, and Mary couldn't care less.

Elizabeth had kept in constant contact with her sister so she wasn't surprised she got a position as a model but she was surprised she had applied. Jane was looking forward to her sister's visit not just because she would get to see Elizabeth but because she would also get to meet Charles best friend and sister.

Jane had done very well for herself; at 25 she was currently the Head of Finance at Longbourn foundation. Jane had left home at 21, two years after Elizabeth left. She was shocked and grieved when her sister said she was leaving home to start afresh; she hadn't expected it at all. She thought something was wrong with Elizabeth at the party; she had seemed to be putting on some force cheerfulness, however over time Jane had forgotten about the party and was pleased that her sister returned to herself and then some. She was much more lively and confident, however she was surprised when her sister decided to go by her middle name Elizabeth instead of Lindsay; when she had questioned her sister on why, she had just said, "that she wanted a change and she was always more partial to that name". It took some time to get used to, but Jane eventually started calling her sister Elizabeth instead of Lindsay.

Jane had also thought about matchmaking Elizabeth with Charles's best friend, with the numerous amounts of description and personality traits Charles had described to her, she was sure they would perfect for each other. She didn't even mind if the relationship didn't last long, she was just worried that her sister had never had a boyfriend.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

Elizabeth slowed down at the top of a hill, as she could see Netherfield House up ahead; it was beautiful. It definitely wasn't a house thou, mansion would be a more appropriate terminology. It looked to be about 3 floors high, and very wide, it was surrounded by lush green bushes and apple trees with a separate garage on the side. This looked liked the perfect place to spend her two weeks vacation.

When she got down the hill she could see a wrought iron gate on the driveway, with an intercom on the side. She pressed the intercom and waited for a reply.

"Netherfield House, how may I be of assistance?" the voice replied in professional monotone.

"Its Elizabeth Bennet, I'm-"

"Oh its Jane sister Margret let her in!" a decidedly male, chirpper voice was overheard on the intercom, cutting of Elizabeth mid sentence.

Elizabeth was mildly amused by what she presumed to be Charles Bingley's eagerness over the phone; he definitely seemed to a burst of energy. She liked him already, but all thought of Charles amiability was dashed from her head as she took in the sight before her. The smell of roses permeated the air, with dandelions dancing in the light wind; the sun high up in the sky, she parked on the pathway and picked her brand new camera from the back seat to take a picture. It was such a picturesque view it needed to be captured. She brought the camera up to her eyes, when she noticed there was someone currently parking there car in the garage, she turned on the zoom on her camera to get a closer look at the person.

"CLICK!" the camera took the picture of the person as every muscle in her body tensed and the added pressure to her muscles caused her finger to push downwards. The view was no longer picturesque.


	5. One plus one equals Uh oh!

**Chapter 5- One plus one = Uh oh!**

Jane leapt of the couch when she heard Charles telling her sister to come in through the intercom, she was so excited that Elizabeth was going to meet Charles, she was positive they would get along together and her sister would love him nearly as much as she did.

As Jane walked through the side door, she could see her sister's car parked up ahead, she was probably taking in the view. She remembered when she first arrived a week earlier, she had been in awe of her surroundings and the serenity of the house, her cheeks flushed bright red when she remembered how she and Charles had spent their 1st week.

Jane got a bit worried when she saw her sister still parked in the pathway for well over five minutes; she couldn't see her sister from here just her car, so she was afraid something was wrong. She ran as fast as she could up to her sister's car filled with worry over her sisters wellbeing but when she got there she was surprised to see her sister just sitting there with a camera to her face with a look of panic over her features; the last time she'd seen her posture this rigid had been at...Charlotte's party! She had a feeling this wouldn't be good.

"Jane...who's...who's that?" Elizabeth stammered with a terrified pitch to her voice making Jane strain to hear what her sister was saying

"Who's who? What's wrong Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth slowly placed the camera back on her lap and pointed in the direction of a parked car with a man at the trunk. Jane was surprised she hadn't noticed Charlie's best friend had arrived, they hadn't met before and she wanted to make a good impression, all she knew about him was his name was Darcy. She was also slightly puzzled as to why her sister would behave so, on the back view of Charlie's best friend.

"That's Charlie's Best friend, his name is Darcy. Haven't met him before, he must have arrived slightly ahead of you because his car is still parked."

"D-Darcy" Elizabeth stammered out again with a look of pure hatred and fear coming to her eyes, Jane was terrified to see her sister looking so...so cold.

Elizabeth took a deep breath in and out, if this was who she thought it was, she would not let him see her so decomposed, she wondered briefly if he knew she was here and what excuses could she give to make a u-turn and get out of this place now, but she wasn't who she was in the past anymore, she was stronger than she was and refused to get intimidated, she would not let someone as vile as him, make her cut her vacation with her sister short. The one question on her mind was how she was going to handle his presence, she didn't want him to think she was still affected by the past, she didn't want him to think she cared anymore, she didn't want him to see her crack; not again. She would treat him with politeness and indifference, she had matured over the years and would deal with this like a sensible adult. However she couldn't ignore the small voice in her head telling her to make him pay, to ignore him, to tease him, to taunt him, but she was determined to push that voice aside and be the better person.

Jane was concerned when her sister still sat there, making no movement, but she could see through her eyes she was having an internal struggle, you could always tell what was on her sister's mind through her eyes. Jane walked around the car to the other side and got in.

"Come on Liz, let's go" Jane said tapping on her sister's arm.

"Of course Jane, sorry I zoned out a bit, it's just that...we already know Darcy, him and I went to school together, we never really got along as you know so I was a bit shocked seeing him here but that's it. I am now back to being excited at meeting your darling Charles"

"Oh, Darcy is that Darcy then, well am sure you guys will be well over your little tiff by now and will get along well but I am glad he's not a complete stranger then. Am sure you will love Charles, he's so kind..." Elizabeth tuned out now; she had already heard many times the wonderful virtues of Charles Bingley, no matter how glad she was for her sister she did not need a repeat.

Elizabeth slowed down as they neared the garage and Jane stopped talking when they heard Darcy's rich baritone. They were just outside the garage and his voice carried over since there wasn't much other noise in the vicinity.

"Am visiting for two weeks, Charles wanted me to meet his new angel, he's sure she's the one," -at this point he gave a half snort and half scoff-"And I have a feeling Charles is going to try and set me up with his angel's sister; I don't need a blond with no brains, who's excited to be here hanging off my arm"

After about five seconds they heard him groan, "Don't even talk about Caroline; she's just got more desperate of the years"

"Elizabeth!" Jane whispered, "We can't eavesdrop anymore, it's rude and impolite"

Elizabeth grunted keeping her mouth clamped shut, because she knew if she opened it, a barrage of insults would fly out. She wanted to slam her head on the wheel when she heard Caroline's name, why didn't she figured it out Caroline Bingley, Charles Bingley, she just hoped Charles was nothing like Caroline.

"El!" Jane whispered again

"Ok!" Elizabeth whispered back, driving forward.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

Darcy had just got off the phone, he was speaking to his sister: Jessica. He wasn't happy about leaving her behind when it had only been two months since the whole Davidson incident, he hoped she was alright. She had begged him to leave after he told her about Charles's invitation. She had claimed she was healing and she didn't feel like he trusted her to take care of herself anymore because he was constantly breathing down her neck; he had acquiesced under the condition she called him everyday. She misses one day and he would come home immediately, he was hoping she would miss by the next day.

He also didn't want to come because Caroline was going to be here, she had become more aggressive in her chase of him and he was starting to become worried of what lengths she would go to to get him. He knew he was at fault for leading her on when in Sixth Form College, but he was immature then, doing what he wanted because he no longer had his dad checking up on him and keeping him in line. He had been the one to introduce Davidson to his little sister, he was certain his father wouldn't have let him be friends with someone like that.

He had met Charles at Oxford and they had immediately hit off and before he knew it they were best friends. Darcy had been disappointed when he found out that Charles was Caroline's cousin, he wanted to keep his friendship with Charles but he knew that would mean Caroline would be re-entering his life; he hadn't kept contact with her after he left college.

He also had a sneaky suspicion that Charles was trying to set him up with his latest angel's sister; Charles went through angels as he went through underwear, ok maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. He had met all of Charles's angels, they were all docile, blond and serene and he doubted this one was going to be any different. He just hoped that this new angel didn't divert her attention from Charles to him when she realised he was Damien Darcy, CEO of Darcy Publishing, a few of the angels Charles had dated had transferred there attention to him always leaving Charles jilted and sad, whilst he consoled his friend that it was the best way to sort through the gold diggers.

Darcy knew he should get back into the dating world, but he just couldn't be bothered anymore, his last girlfriend was 3 years ago. Jennifer; she had been the same as all the others, shallow, beautiful and just into his money and position. He could hardly even stand most of his ex-girlfriends; he always wondered why he had even gone out with them in the first place. He had never really felt any connection to them apart from sexual attraction; he was just fed up of the women in his circle now. He wanted to find someone who was nice and caring; someone who he could love and someone who would love Jessica as well; he didn't want to settle down yet, hell no! He wasn't ready for that but he still wanted a comfortable relationship.

He remembered the first and only girl he ever loved: Lindsay, at the time he had thought it mere infatuation but till this day very day anytime he that name or thought about her, his heartbeat always sped up. He was disgusted with how he had treated her, just because she wasn't up to his standards didn't mean he should have treated like dirt off the back of his shoe. He couldn't remember how she looked like clearly but he could remember the look she gave him on the day of the party, he shivered as he remembered that look however he did remember her eyes, he hadn't seen eyes with that brilliance and sparkle anywhere else. He had been disheartened to learn that she had left the school and left home, and he hoped with all his might that it wasn't because of him. He shook his head when he realised how ironic it was that the one girl he had genuinely liked, he had pushed her away with both arms. When he realised she had left, he promised her and himself that whenever and if ever he saw her again, she deserved a sincere apology.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

"Hi, you must be Charles's Best friend Darcy" Jane smiled politely as she stepped out of the car and moved towards Darcy with Elizabeth still left in the car.

Darcy looked up startled from his reverie and smiled politely but not warmly at Jane as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Am Jane and my sister Elizabeth is in the car, I think you even went to school with my younger sister Elizabeth," Jane informed him, determined not to base her judgement on his earlier behaviour on the phone. He might have just being having a bad day.

"Elizabeth...I don't think I went to school with an Elizabeth," Darcy replied, not sure what to make of this latest angel.

"Ahhh, forgot me so soon? After all we've been through, I'm hurt," Elizabeth replied coolly as she stepped out of the car.

Darcy took a long look at the woman that just stepped outside the car, he's mind having reverted back to caveman mode, he just wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her to his room. He didn't normally go for women as buxom and curvy as her but damn she looked good enough to eat; this was one angel's sister he did not mind trying to get to know. Her hair was as dark as chocolate and curled in ringlets down her shoulders and over her waist that contrasted perfectly with her skin tone and brought out her eyes, and the jumper dress she wore fit her like a second skin, he was so jealous of that jumper dress right now. As he thought about...her and her... assets... he thought her eyes looked a bit familiar, they were big and brown with flecks of emerald, and framed with long lashes. There was only one person he had known with eyes like that... but it couldn't be, she looked like sex on legs, his Lindsay didn't look like sex on legs, but when he thought about it some more, his Lindsay had a sister named Jane and he could vaguely remember what Jane looked like after spending some considerable amount of time ogling her when she came to pick Lindsay up.

Jane and Elizabeth watched as he's eyes bulged as he looked over Elizabeth, realising that recognition must have dawned on him. Elizabeth was severely pissed of that he hadn't grown a mole or a third eye; he even looked more handsome; he had cut his shoulder length hair, leaving a dark wavy mess atop his head and boy did he grow, he looked to about 6ft 3 now. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome now which just irritated her; even his suit fit him just right, enunciating his height, broad shoulders and sex appeal.

"Don't worry am no blond with no brains that's going to be excited to be hanging of your arms," Elizabeth said to break the silence and to let him know that they overheard what he had said.

Jane flushed red with embarrassment, and Darcy paled as he realised that not only was his Lindsay standing in front of him but that he had insulted her again; was he ever going to get anything right with her, he questioned himself.

"..Errr, Lindsay?" Darcy questioned

"Just as eloquent and charming as ever I see. Jane when am I going to get to meet-"

"There everyone is; I was wondering where you guys are!" Charles exclaimed as he bounded into the room to stand next to Jane.

"Ahh, you must be Elizabeth, this is my best friend Damien Darcy and am Charles Bingley and my cousin..."Charles turned around looking for his cousin, having no idea where she went, they were both looking for Darcy together.

"...My cousin Caroline Bingley" Charles introduced as Caroline sauntered into the room her blond hair hanging over one shoulder; diamond earrings, a large diamond necklace, a long orange coloured corset dress that reached her ankles and a black studded silver stilettos. Elizabeth didn't think Caroline looked any different apart from the huge obvious balloons in her chest. She wanted to laugh at loud because she thought she looked like a walking Barbie; no in fact that was an insult to Barbie; Barbie had more taste. The make up on her face looked plastered on and with the heels she loomed over everyone apart from Darcy. She also wondered if they were going anywhere tonight because Caroline certainly looked dress for a red carpet event, however she giggled a little bit when she remembered what Darcy said over the phone about Caroline desperateness over the years.

"Erm...Erm" Charles cleared his throat trying to get all attention back to him.

"Caroline, Darcy this Elizabeth Bennet and Jane Bennet" he said as he wound his arm around Jane's waist.

Darcy nodded his head politely again, even though they had already been introduced and he knew Jane and Elizabeth; Caroline looked over Jane and Elizabeth briefly, her eyes narrowing at Elizabeth when she realised Darcy hadn't taken his eyes from her since she entered the room.

Elizabeth was pleased that it seemed Caroline didn't remember her although she could see Caroline had instantly taken a dislike to her, by the scowl on her face when looking her over, but determined not to get intimidated by the 2 people she never wanted to see again, she puffed out her chest and readied to face the week head on.

Margret walked into the garage unnoticed and waited for Charles to unglue is gaze from Jane to notice her.

"Ahh, Margret your here, Margret is my housekeeper and she will show everyone to their room to freshen up before lunch"


	6. If only

**Chapter 6: If only**

**A/N:** as you can probably tell my grammar and writing errors have improved; I have not all of a sudden remembered what I learnt during my GCSE's; however I have now got a Beta-fanpersonthingy-. Thank you!

"Lindsay," Darcy called to Elizabeth as he saw her strolling in the garden with her head up high trying to absorb some sunshine. She turned to look at him; her dark brown curls glistening in the sunshine. She wore aviator sunglasses of a browny hue, a white vest and a pink plaid short. She stood in her bare-footed glory as he found himself moving slowly towards her; drawn in like a magnet but then she gradually turned back around, walking speedily away from him.

"Lindsay! …Wait up!" Darcy yelled as he saw her pick up her pace; why was she being like this he just wanted to apologise, to make amends, he had promised himself that whenever he saw her again he was to going to make amends? So he was then ecstatic to see her stop and turn back around to face him; he picked up his pace until he was standing about 3 or 4 feet away from her.

"Hi," he said, he's mind going a mile a minute trying to construct sentences in his head. She nodded her head in response; great she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time," he said looking at her, his stomach doing flips. He never really had to apologise for anything before; maybe he should have wrote down what to say, maybe this was just to impulsive for him; he wasn't the best at personal relationships. Elizabeth nodded again as she moved towards a hill overlooking a little pond, she dusted the grass beneath her as she took a seat and leaned forwards, placing her elbows on her knees.

He sat down next to her, the smell of strawberry and coconuts dancing towards him from her hair. The smell was intoxicating, he could definitely get use to that smell; he wondered what other scents she possessed. "I'm sorry," he said abruptly realising he was easily getting distracted.

"For what?" she said as she turned to face him

"For everything, the way I treated you in sixth form was atrocious, I was nothing more than a bully and you didn't deserve that. I always wanted to be your friend…even more, but I was so obsessed with my reputation that I ended up mocking and abusing you on several different occasions. I would like to think I have grown and change since then. I am not the same person I was and would really like it if we could start again. I am not asking you to forgive me, just asking for an opportunity to start afresh." He took in a deep breath and held it in as he awaited from reply her.

She turned to face him with glazed eyes; her face contorted into a frown; she looked even more beautiful to him; he didn't know if it was love or lust or even both but she took his breath away. He found himself lifting his hand up to caress her cheek and wipe away a lone tear that had managed to escape. " You are so beautiful, I just want to start again and make it up to you," he said as he leaned forward cupping her face with his hands and brushing his lips lightly against hers; he tasted her soft lips and strawberry flavoured lip balm as her mouth yielded to the slight pressure of his. He then moved his arms to wrap around her waist as her arms moved to wind around his neck; he tugged and pulled her bottom lip as she massaged and sucked his top; he then bit her bottom lip gently. She gasped in surprise and he used that opportunity to let his tongue slither into her mouth, gosh she tasted warm and soft! Absolutely delicious. He explored her mouth tentatively at first and then more vigorously with passion and intensity, whilst she rose from her sitting position on the grass without breaking contact to straddle his lap. She leaned heavily against him; he could feel the body heat emanating from her. He leaned back on his elbows giving her more space to crawl over him, as he moved his lips from her mouth, creating a trail down her neck to her collar bone where he kissed and blew from her left shoulder to her right. He felt her nimble fingers moving up and down his arms creating a charged current through him; her arms moved to the button at the top of his polo shirt quickly undo-ing all three, he felt like he was on top of the world, he was making out with Lindsay but a much more beautiful and developed version in the early morning sunshine.

"Hmm Lindsay," he murmured as her mouth trailed languidly along his jaw line, he wanted her and he wanted her now, he flip them over so he was lying on top of her with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Darcy..." she called

"hmm…" he murmured

"Darcy! Is everything ok? Can I come in?" Huh, he was confused. Why did Lindsay sound like a man, even more so why did she sound like Bingley? What was going on? He rolled over and landed with a thud as he fell out of his bed. After a few chosen swear swords he opened one eye then the other to see that he was in his guest room at Bingley house not outside on top of a hill. He groaned as he realised it must have all been a dream and a good dream it was as well; well going to be before Bingley interrupted. 

Bingley stood on the other side of the door wondering what was going on with his friend; he said he was going to go put away his stuff and maybe have a little rest but it had been 3 hours now; what kind of rest was that? He had tried just coming in but the door was locked so he'd been standing outside for about 5 minutes now trying to wake up his friend hoping everything was well.

"Bingley I'm up! Thanks! I'll be down in a bit!" he yelled out.

"Ok! Diner is almost ready."

Dinner? Had he been sleeping for that long? He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, especially with the dream he just had. He thought over his dream as he laid down on the floor tangled in his sheets; he was not about to start berating himself about it now. It was perfectly normal to dream and he couldn't help it if is unconscious had conjured her up; she was good looking and he was a man after all. The apology had went well in the dream, he knew what to say; everything would be A-ok.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom in his en-suite; he needed to feel refresh before he went downstairs and after the dream he just had, a cold water shower seemed like a good idea.

AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA-AaA

As Darcy walked down the stairs he could hear the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen.

After she had been shown to her room Elizabeth had come downstairs to spend some time with her sister; pleased to find Darcy not there; she had been ecstatic when Charles had told her that he was having a bit of a nap since he had had such a long day. She had found her sister telling Margret she could take the night of because she wouldn't mind cooking for them all. Charles had been behind her leaning on the counter telling Margret that they would try and survive a night without her.

Jane was cooking shepherd's pie with roasted potatoes and gravy with apple pie and custard for dinner; Elizabeth and Charles had insisted on helping her out, even though Charles cooking skills extended to only making a cup of coffee or tea. The dinner was in the oven now and the counter and surfaces were clean, the only evidence that they had been cooking was the flour that covered all three as they drank wine and Elizabeth got to know Charles better.

"Erm... Hello guys. I was asleep longer than I expected, guess was really tired, sorry couldn't be of any help," Darcy said as he spread his arms over the scene ahead of him, "looks like I missed out."

Jane stood up sweetly and smiled as she said "It's ok; hope you had a good nap...and yea, Charles got a tad bit carried away." Darcy considered Jane critically; she wasn't like any of Charles previous girlfriends; she for one was willing to be in the kitchen; not just to speak to the cook. He didn't trust her, it was a nice suggestion to cook for everyone but what was the reasoning behind it.

"It was a learning experience, I wouldn't say I can cook now but I do know how to wash and cut carrots AND make pastry…with some assistance," Charles said with a very self-satisfied grin.

The corner of Darcy lips rose at his friends comment; they both had had a cook at university, so neither of them was particularly skilled in the culinary department, although he was slightly more skilled than Charles.

"Where are Caroline and Margret?" Darcy asked looking in the general direction of Charlie but acutely aware of Elizabeth presence. Elizabeth had been watching their interactions; she liked to observe people and their interactions; gives an opportunity to guess their character. She liked what she'd seen of Charles so far, even though he had the resources and funds to be a complete jerk; he was simply a nice guy and even better yet seemed very smitten by her sister. She was also slightly surprised that someone as sweet as Charles could be friends with Darcy but she hadn't seen enough of their interaction to guess how that relationship worked out. She just hoped he wasn't going to be a bad influence on Charles.

"Well when Caroline found out you went to have a nap, she decided to go entertain herself elsewhere," Charlie said, blushing slightly. Elizabeth scoffed quietly at this comment; nothing had changed; Caroline was still a spoilt brat. When she heard Darcy was sleeping, she had looked at them as if they were barbaric when Charlie had asked if she wanted to help with dinner. Then with her head held up high, she strutted out of the room.

"Margret has a night off, we thought cooking would be an opportunity for us all to bond together," said Jane with a smile on her face; she was glad her sister finally had an opportunity to meet Charles, she hoped she would grow to love him, not as much as her thou.

"Oh, ok….Since I didn't help with the making of the meal, maybe I can help set the table?" Darcy asked, Elizabeth was slightly surprised he offered to help; the Darcy she knew would have never offered to help; he was too snotty and above the rest to do such a thing.

"Thank you. Elizabeth can help you," Jane said give her sister a warning glance. She wanted Elizabeth to keep the past in the past; she didn't know why her sister didn't like him but if they all planned to spent two weeks together the quicker the angst was gone the better it was for all of them. Darcy was pleased he would get to be in Elizabeth's company, maybe he would get an opportunity to apologise, he was eager to put the past behind them. Everything would be fine in no time at all. However Elizabeth did not want to be alone with Darcy she wasn't sure how she would react to him yet; she wanted his presence to be diluted with the company of others; she also wondered what Jane was up to suggesting that in the first place. She knew she didn't like the bastard.

Elizabeth grabbed the cutlery Charles was placing on the counter and Darcy took the plates. She followed him; Darcy having been to Charles countless times knew his way around and could locate the dining room. When they got to the dining room Darcy held the door open for her and Elizabeth muttered her thanks.

"So, how've you been?" Darcy asked finally trying to make conversation.

"Fine," she replied, not asking how he was because she definitely did not want to make conversation. Courtesy could be damned!

He stopped placing the plates and looked at her; she had her hair down just like in his dream, but she was wearing a smart coral dress with a key hole in the front and matching coral wedges. She was walking around the room looking at her surroundings. Elizabeth didn't notice at first that she was been watched; she was looking around the room; taking in the furnishings. It was very big with a very long glass table with wooden gold painted legs, matching chairs with a class seat and a wooden gold painted legs. It was positively hideous; she found it garish; it didn't match the personality she already gave Charles. The room was very spacious and large about 3 times the size of her bedroom; the wall facing north was also complete glass, you could see the outside; there several paintings of buildings and puddles scattered around the room. The whole room was just so…so impersonal; everything was fragile and easily breakable. There was also a big fireplace on the wall adjacent to the big window, with vases with intricate patterns on them in different black and white tones. The sunshine was streaming through the large window, giving the whole room a natural light source; that seemed to be the only positive point.

After a while Elizabeth realised that she was being observed; she felt the intensity of his stare and turned around to face him; her back to the window wall. "Is there a problem?" she enquired as she met his eyes.

"You've changed…. you're pretty now," he said somewhat awkwardly.

She raised an eyebrow; was that supposed to be a compliment? So he meant she was ugly before? What the fuck was his problem? He couldn't leave well enough alone.

He took in her raised eyebrow as a sign of encouragement and carried on, "I'm sorry for everything I've done, but you have to understand; I liked how smart you were and your energy but with your looks I couldn't express how I felt. It was so frustrating, you wouldn't believe how much but now; talk about an ugly duckling turned into a swan. We're going to be in each other's presence for two weeks, so maybe it's time for us to put the past behind us," he said as he walked towards her. This was going well, she seemed to be listening and taking in what he was saying; they could be friends and who knows where it could even go from there. He was standing right in front of her; he wasn't planning to kiss her like in his dream, just a friendly hug but being in such close proximity with her affected him. He gently touched his lips to hers and brushed over it. She didn't response. He didn't really need a response from her; acceptance was good enough for him right now. She stood rigidly, obviously shocked; he couldn't blame her for being shocked, she probably hadn't expected him to be the bigger man and approach the situation but he had. She needed to realise she wasn't the only who'd change, he was also more mature as well.

He gently bit her bottom lip and as she gasped he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, this was going to be just like his dream.

Elizabeth was more than shocked; first he had insulted her, calling her ugly; then had the audacity to say that it was all because he admired her intelligence. What bullshit! He then presumed she'd accepted his ridiculous statements because it definitely couldn't be qualified as an apology. He had tried to act as if she wronged him as he had her and now he was kissing her! How dare he? Like she was the one that owe him an apology for not _understanding! _But it had felt so good; so right but yet so wrong and why hadn't she stopped him yet. Her stomach was doing flips and her every nerve was so in tune to his; from his fingers stroking her arm to his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. But wait! She needed to remember who this was; it was Damien Darcy- Tyrannous Rex! She couldn't forget all the torment he put her through.

Darcy stepped back stunned as he felt the stinging effect of Elizabeth right hand against his left cheek. That was totally unexpected.

"How FUCKING dare you Darcy?" she questioned not wanting to raise her voice, as not to draw the attention of Charles and Jane.

"After everything you've done to me; you know I left that sixth form because of you? Gosh you tried to make my life miserable; I couldn't cope anymore, everything I am today is because I managed to escape from you and your poison. What kind of truce is that? And you dare to kiss me, are you out of your mind? If you ever try such thing again I'm filing a sexual harassment suit." She continued; she was a roll now. "You want to know my favourite you being you story?" Elizabeth questioned him. "Its so funny makes me crack up whenever I think of it; bet it'll made you crack up to and "hey!" as long as your entertained and reign supreme everything's worth it. So we were having assembly and were all filing into the hall; one class at a time; I'm in the last row of my class and as I bend to sit down; I fall flat on my ass," she gave a dry ingenuine laugh at this. "Everyone turned round to look at me and boy did they laugh but listen, are you listening?" Darcy nodded his head gravely at this realising she wouldn't carry on unless he gave some sort of sign that he was paying attention.

"I turned around and there you were behind me with a smirk on your face obviously so proud of your achievement." Elizabeth concluded her voice getting lower and lower towards the ending of the sentence. Saying it out loud had felt like she'd just re-lived it. Darcy watched the expression on her face change to a faraway look; he could remember it as well, but just choose not think about it.

"My bum was sore and it hurt but not as sore and damaged by my pride," she said finally.

They both startled out of there reveries when they heard footsteps coming towards the dining room; Darcy still had two plates in his hands as he stood staring at Elizabeth. She had set everything as she stood with her arms folded over her chest slightly apart in a warrior pose but her face betrayed her with her lips still slightly puffy from the kiss and cheeks hinted at a faint blush; out of anger or blushing she wasn't sure yet.

She would think about this later.

He would think about this later.

Elizabeth quickly snatched the two plates from him and went about putting it on the table, whilst Darcy smoothed down his hair and shirt; he did not want to appear ruffled.


End file.
